The present invention relates to a cab enclosure for a self-propelled earth moving machine, such as a bulldozer or any other open canopy crawler tractor.
Most bulldozers have open canopy cabs that expose the equipment operator to the elements. The operator is exposed to the cold of winter, the mosquitos of summer and the winds of spring and fall. As a result, there are often times when it is not pleasant operating a bulldozer. Bulldozers can be purchased with closed cabs, but they are relatively rare and more expensive. The most common cab structure consists of a protective roof held up by columns spaced at intervals about the periphery of the roof. The spaces between the columns are open. This provides the operator with good visibility, but also exposes the operator to the elements.
What is required is a cab enclosure that can be readily installed to retrofit a self-propelled earth moving machine to enclose the canopy cab.
According to the present invention there is provided a cab enclosure for a self-propelled earth moving machine which includes a plurality of flexible planar fabric panels. Each of the panels having a top edge, a bottom edge, opposed side edges, and at least one transparent viewing window. Mating fasteners are positioned along the opposed edges of each of the panels, whereby adjoining panels are secured together to form an enclosure. The top edge of each of the panels being secured to a canopy of an open metallic cab structure of the self-propelled earth moving machine, whereby the panels hang like drapes to enclose the cab.